


Open Slaughter 3/5

by JSS394



Category: Thranduil and Lee Pace
Genre: A series of unfortunate events - Freeform, Friendship, King - Freeform, Limber up, Love, M/M, Rolling Hills Asylum, Round, Slaughter, Twins, animal - Freeform, bond, elk, meat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSS394/pseuds/JSS394





	Open Slaughter 3/5

Limber up 

Part 3 

This time Olaf stepped forward without a word removing the red velvet blanket straight away from the glassed frame revealing the token meat product of an animal lover kind of human being that the features made it look different to other normal appearance. His pointed ears where the best features of the inhabits majestic creature, he was the same exact height as Lee, he was clean cut with lean legs that had been covered by pure silky black trousers that tucked in behind the covered shining boots that they could see every detail and time it took for whoever made them a long time to do so.

Each time he took a planned breath an exhale and inhale of his own breathe showed upon him. He looked slim and lean with a bit of meat that hung over his imbedded downs around the waist that was the toughest part, the best cuts to eat. I might add. But, this particular individual is hard to decipher what his true intentions are you have to cook them all up together in a pile making sure you have them all together because it you miss one he is difficult to cook up all the ingredients to know who he really is because of their lack of fat that holds everything together the rounds aren’t great for grilling they stand up best to braising.

Lee exhaled a breath seeing the figure before Olaf taking a small step back as his left hand was covering over his mouth. “Come here”. Olaf spoke speaking out to Lee for him to step forward. “Why?”. He questioned removing his hand back to his side. “No questions, just come over here!”. Olaf ordered him. Lee hesitantly walked over with his hands in both sides of his pockets as he slowly stepped closer and closer towards Olaf.

Lee reached Olaf looking at the beauty that beheld the creature before him. “He is so beautiful”. Olaf spoke with dignity looking over towards Lee. “This is your best creation yet!”. He added seeing a slight smile appear on Lee’s mouth then back to normal. Olaf opened up the glassed frame feeling the fresh air cling to his skin, stepped in, looked into the closed eyes of the beautiful man before him, he removed his hand with guidance tapping the mans shoulder, instantly the creature inhaled in lifting his chest up slightly, Lee held his breath in ‘aww’ and watched closely.

The creature opened his eyes with poise seeing he has come back to life breathing peacefully through his nose. Olaf stepped back a little bit giving him some space to breathe. The creature tilted his head up relaxing his bones and he took one step forward out from the box. His hair hung low just above his elbows swaying slowly as he walked softly placing his foot carefully onto the ground in a suttle atmosphere with slight breathes escaping his small parted mouth looking around the room with curious eyes.

Olaf wrapped both his hands beside his back within one another seeing the king before him take it all in. “Hm”. He lightly grunted getting both Lee’s and the creatures attention. “Here stands before you the graceful king Thranduil, king of Mirkwood with the elves. You two are inseparable-“. “-Like twins”. Lee butted in from only standing from the left of Thranduil. Thranduil looked over at Lee. Lee sensed he was being watched. He turned his head over to Thranduil looking into the eyes of his reflection with a hint of curiously amongst the small glances at one another. Lee turned his attention back over to Olaf. “You said we should be quiet? Why did you break that rule?”. Olaf sneered a sly smile. “Because I can but, thats not the point, the point is I could do that because you two are from the same egg when you were born its all in the jeans that passed onto you then to him-“. “So does that mean he is my brother?”. A more elegant voice pipped up into the convocation tarring Lee’s attention towards Thranduil. Olaf smiled at him tasking a few step closer with raised brows. “Yes! You are exactly right, my king”. Olaf bowed his head down then back up looking back at him.

“Take a seat”. Olaf jested a seat to the king. He delightedly stepped forward sitting on the wooden chair before him with his back turned at them listening to Olaf’s order even though he was king, Olaf was like the higher ranking then him so he still had to obey his masters command. He sat their upright with his hand neatly placed upon his knee caps breathing in and out calmly through his nostrils as his eyes looked ahead at the wall before him.

Olaf placed his hand into the left side of his pocket pulling out a bottle of whiskey. Lee raised his brows at him. (Where did he get that from?. I want some) he thought. “Here my lord, have some drink. It will quench your thirst”. Thranduil gladly took the drink from Olaf with his nimble embrace of his palm not even harming the bottle with his touch as if he was holding an animal he would never harm the creature in such a dreadful embrace of his own he will always treat anything with care. Thranduil looked closely at the object for a while trying to figure out on how to open the lid as his brain was slowly getting back to normal from the long hibernation he had just been in. Thranduil started twisting the lid of easily, placed the bottles tip on the edge of his bottomed lip, he tilted the end up and started to guzzle the liquid down his opened throat. One shot down the throat and the whiskey goes down, down, down to the bottom through his ogsofagous entering his unfilled stomach making him feel vibrant and different in a way he has never felt before.

His hand unhinged its self from the glassed bottled object making the bottle instantly smash hard onto the concreted floor spilling the vial contents of the substance all over the floor like a splattered pig being dissected. His hand started to shake shards of drunkenness seeing it had hit his head vastly making his vision a bit shaken up. Thranduil started to feel a frog in his throat making him cough up the pre-counselled substance through his active system. His body rushed with life filling up his body with a tendance to tense up his muscular muscles, his mind hit him with the tightness of a woven rope forcing intense pain waking up his closed mind to a opened one and made him stand up.

He stood up swiftly removing his left foot moving the tastled woven drape from behind him into the direction of Lee with a calm domineer upon him unexpectedly grabbing his brothers throat with a razor sharped eyes in his direction freeing his left hand that held the elf-kings swiftly decapitates the captivated Olaf in the mist of hid blurred vision with a swift stroke of his sword, clearly in the ridge of the mans throat sinking deep within his skin.” WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME!”. He voiced in a deep tone seeing the fear in Lee’s eyes weakened his grasp around the mans shattered body. Lee slowly began to shiver in his stance feeling the intense motion fade slowly; he closed his mouth take a small gulp in battering his eyelids to get the picture in his mind of what was before him full of fear in the elfs eyes. Olaf on the other hand had stood still lie a stunted deer in the woods as his eyes hooked onto the sword before him waiting patiently as to see what Thranduil will do next as he held his breath in tightly.

Thranduil unsucked his sweaty palmed grasp around Lee’s neck backing away with his mouth opened up placing his weathered hand back down beside him in a calm and controlled state before him, he closed his mouth exhaling through his nose with a shake of his head. Next he turned his head to Olaf his exchanged a few second of looking at him then he lowered his sword away from his direction that back under the safely of his clothing feeling he started to get the sense back to normal. “I don’t know what came over me-“. He paused locking his eyes with Lee. Lee battered his eyelids once more showing a slight shy smile with a nod and a soft whisper. “Its fine”. Thranduil body broke inside silently taking him down, down, his heart began to beat faster. (I know what I'm after. I've been standing here my whole life, Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize It's spinning' back around now, on this Asylum). Round and around he goes, addicted to the numb Living in the cold attic. Thranduil pulled out his left hand clinging it onto the right arm clenching his fingers within feeling the cold surround him. He felt alone, he turned his attention towards the floor hearing nothing but, his own breath. Thranduil cocked his head up taking a breather in looking up at the ceiling it was completely white, his heart was in a knot, he gripped on the edges of his clothing feeling his sweat drip down his forehead, his breath is cold as ice fogging up his blurred vision, he tried to keep himself calm and still.

Lee looked over in Olaf’s direction. “What do we do now?”. He whispered over to him. The door before them opened up making Thranduil, Lee and Olaf look into the direction of the door with all eyes focused upon it. A creature long and slithery slithered into the room immediately going to the liquid onto the floor whipping out its forked tongue that was the colour red, his eyes where pure light blue. The snake then turned his attention towards Thranduil seeing a beautiful victim before him as he was enchanted by the mans holiness before him as the light shinned behind his blond straight hair that sat before his shoulders seeing small particles of dust flying by his vision. Thranduil looked up at Lee and Olaf evoking a controlled exhale in their direction. “Kadaj”. Olaf nodded. Lee narrowed his eyes at Thranduil. (How did he know the snakes name?). He thought. Thranduil looked back down at the albino snake. With one look Kadaj sensed Thranduil’s thought. Kadaj slithered curiously towards him making Thranduil sit back down on the seat before him. They both looked into each others eyes in silence. Thranduil’s heart stopped in a split second hitting rock bottom with a hint of lingering fear as pictures started flashing inside his head, his heart hanged by a thread, his body twitched with visible shivers creeping up his weathered spine shutting down all his emotions into one controlled one. Thranduil’s head slowly rests against his shoulders taking most of his weight closing and re-opening his eyes seeing Kadaj head gain closer and closer to his as if he had been unconscious to his surroundings seeing everything went black………  

*****

While Thranduil was knocked out cold Lee made a turn in his direction towards Olaf with a question while folding his arms within him. “What did you give him?”. He questioned raising his left brow up at him. Olaf smirked while curling his front lip with a cheeky hesitation of flickering fun in the mist of the atmosphere. “I gave him some tequila-“. Lee un-hooked his brow back down. “Has he had it before?”. Lee butted in pointing over to the inebriated individual. “Well what do you see?-“. Olaf turned to Thranduil seeing he was still blacked out. “Obviously not!”. Lee commented with a small pout.

*****

Thranduil’s body started to come back to life gradually awakening his system once more. His eyelids fluttered open. His eyes focused to the beaming light that surrounded him, he starts breathing fast letting more air seep into his lungs letting his mind capture the images before him knowing that he should be safe. Thranduil’s eyes dark mysterious glow looked around the room frantically with every breath of fresh air, his heart slowed down suddenly, his eyes caught on two figures before that looked familiar Thranduil’s mouth tuned into a smile hooking the edges of his mouth up like a banana facing upwards showing his purely white teeth at them. Small pin sized droplets fall from his forehead and straight onto the floor with a small thud and salty sweat drip down his cheek. Thranduil turned to the left stringing out his long arms with and evoked yawn escaping his opened mouth with a rattle of his body, he stood up gradual with poise, his back was straight, feet were in line, he started limbering up his body making it warm up the joints in his legs first doing small stretches to get ready to deal with what laid before him.

In silence Thranduil knew it was time for him to leave. He had been here too long. He knowing knew he was being watched by Lee and Olaf. He started to creep into the direction of the door listening intently to the sound of his placement of his feet, he reached out with one hand grasping on the edge of the door knob, he held his breath in twisting his wrist unhinging the door from the frame, he popped his head out first out into the open as a few parts of his silky hair landed on his cheek masking is soft presences like magnets connecting to one another with no boundaries. Thranduil raised his bushy brows and realised nobody was before him in sight at least. So, he plodded on forward out from the room leaving Lee and Olaf standing still.

Thranduil placed one foot forward out from the room staying very close to the thick hard walls, he feared the guards that could be lurking around every corner could jump out and snap at him instantly. Thranduil slithered along like a snake close to the wall so close that he could almost cut the first layer of his skin in a rash on his cheek and his palm. Thranduil pelted down the first set of stairs like a scarred wilder beast on heat landing smack onto the next wall like a hungry feasting grass-hopper and stuck to the rough sharp wall like a blob of super glue spreading out like a spider breathing fast like a mouse that had just been frighten stuck on the wall like velcro not moving a single inch making sure nothing could cut him off if they wanted too only he could make that decision. His eyes on the other hand where directly looking straight ahead like a wounded dear, ears perked up as an alerted fox listening to everything he could latch them onto.     

Thranduil Inhaled calmly taking a breath while unplugging himself from the wall walking along down the hallway keeping his senses up having both his hands guiding by the wall on either side so if anyone was walking along he could feel the suttle vibrations that vibrated through the souls on their feet hitting the floor in small patterned vibrations that shift through the air that migrate towards his open fingered hand. Thranduil was now at a cross road intersection in the building, he tilted his head in one direction with a small pluck of his lips in a pouted motion he decided to keep going straight instead of deviating off into the labyrinth of tunnels since they spooked him a tad as he thought it would be safe to go the long way down.  

Thranduil casually walked along the male cells. It was so quiet. Pleasing in fact. He  could hear his heart beat beating in a rhythmic tune in unison with his heels hitting the concreted grey floor in some sort of pleasing tune that made in raise the sides of his lips into the banana smile again showing his pearly white teeth this time to nobody that was in front of him. The light above him started to flicker on and off made him instantly stop for a split second changing his expression to a more serious controlled look as to why they had to start flickering right now instead of later.

A lightbulb in Thranduil’s head blew off like an alarm. His eyes expanded, his mouth opened wide taking a breath in. He could not resist but, that shortly ended like a flame burning out, his face chanced again to a numb weakened mouth closed on himself while the sides of his cheeks dropped, he began to walk again gaining closer and closer towards the end of the long hallway, his ears perked up hearing foot step sounds leading around the corner, he practically clenched his free hand on his chest making sure his heart couldn’t leap out freely onto the cold ground without a consent from his thoughts.

Thranduil stuck to the wall again like glue and slowly moved to the edge of the corner slithering his way by slight gradual movements of his parted then enclosed feet moving along down by the second set of stairs trying not to be seen, he held his breath in tightly clinging on the edges of his controlled both of his oxygen exhale knotting together like a ruff tethered string knitted ball of cotton that was being pulled by a large bull. Thranduil reached the middle of the stairs without fainting. Thank god because they would have heard him fall. He slowly unhinged his sweating hands from the absorbed sticky wet wall from his wet hands, he peered his head around the corner kneeling down on one knee looking into the distance with curiosity in the mist of his lingering thoughts.

A bolder younger looking gentleman wearing a creamy coloured with a dash of brown trousers and a shirt with a black strip around the cuff of his arms, black boots, red beret hat that sat on top of his clean cut slim lined trimmed hair style that was blond, he also had deep dark blue eyes that where in the direction of the floor quivering with a red flushed face as swarms of tears where hitting the surface like rocks flying from an explosion seeing an obnoxious figure next to him who controlled him by the mans height. The so called mustache man who wore the exact same clothing as the shaved man was hovering over him like a tyrant to sees out to demolish him. The mustache man gripped tightly around the un-mustached mans shoulders just on the outer clothing keeping his eye contact directly at him, the mustache man opened his bristle mouth showing the gap of this reddish throat appearing into his current view as tears ran down the un-mustached mans cheek.  “Var fan har spindlar gått? – Where the hell have the spiders gone?”. The mustache man grabbed the un-mustache man harder as his hands were getting redder even his face nearly looked like a blown up balloon because he was so furious as to why the spiders had gone missing. “Jag vet inte, jag tror inte kno- - I don't know, I don't kno- “. The un-mustached man slowly started to disintegrate his heart, his eyes started to flicker producing small pockets of salty tears loosening his eyeballs to soft ones, he began to lose his voice, he drifted off into a sea of black, his eyes shut letting his limbs fall before him making his land on a cushioned surface witch was him unfortunately. His head rested peacefully on the cold concrete floor. The mustache man removed himself from the un-mustached man unslinging his existence from him into a standing pose for a moment. The mustache man gave one last daring look at him and stormed off into the distance away from the terrified un-mustached man and the hidden Thranduil.

After a few seconds Thranduil slinky stepped one foot out after the other stepping out from the hiding place crawling out like a male lion on all four paws and knees kneeling over towards the un-mustached man. Thranduil halted right next to him only inches away. He tilted his head down looking at the pour man. A lightbulb struck his mind again in his beaming head. His eyes once more went wide with enthusiasm in the flesh he had never seeing a real mortal before him. He once dreamed about meeting one. And today was the day he was in his presents.

******

After that small break Thranduil stood up straight, took a deep breath in, placed his hands beside him and walked straight down the last set of stairs that parted in two ways. He, this time decided to take the left instead of going straight on. Thranduil reached the bottom of the stairs feeling the draped cloth behind him snagged on his heels as he walked down. He paused for a moment realising that he wasn’t alone anymore. His head tilted to the left seeing the mustache guy pointing a gun straight at his head. Thranduil’s heart just sank all of the memories of what happened moments ago with the un-mustached guy in the male floor near the cells. This time he dreaded the company of a mortal man. Thranduil took a small breather not knowing what to say or do. He instantly opened his mouth to speak a word but, he was interrupted meeting eyes with the mustached man as he began to speak lowering his gun while opening his beared mouth to speak past the little splinters that clung across his upper and bottom lips showing his red lipped mouth and the deep black hole in the middle. “Where you sent here by the Master?”. Thranduil changed his expression into a pleasing one. “Yes, yes I was. Let me introduce myself. I –“. He paused placing a soft hand on his chest. “- King Thranduil, leader of Mirkwood and the inhabited elf’s that live among me”. The mustached mans face expression also changed to a delighted one with a nod. “I beg my paden upon you, Thranduil. I will be on my way”. He nodded once more diverting his being to somewhere else leaving him alone.

Thranduil headed off into the direction of the two tonged stair case. He halted before the step looking straight into the direction of the twelve men that stood before them, he raised his head up slightly feeling power that surrounded him and placed his best foot forward enhancing the rooms venerability with the gracefulness of his hand upon the ledge guiding him down the stair case with ease and no conflict.

Once he reached the end step he carried on walking towards the men with no thought of turning back. Once he reached them he took one small breath in once again he put his best foot forward invading the closed space between them. The eyes of the first few guard could not take their gaze of off him knowing they weren’t ever aloud to move in their position but, they had to they were enchanted by the mans gracefulness of his presence seeing the boss just had a very important guest. But, that is what they thought.

At the end the end guards moved away from his a bit paving a space for him to conjure it himself. Thranduil kindly turned to one of the men who had blue eyes and curly blond strands of hair that hung over his face meeting him with a smile. Thranduil nodded at the guard seeing a smile rose upon his face in gratitude for him moving away. The blond body was so curious meeting this human being.   

Thranduil stepped out from the building feeling free even thought he had to contain the feeling so he crossed his within himself tightly around his waist to try to stop his body from feeling the excitement rise in his system as he followed the mustached man with his eyes as he was heading over towards these long legged animals with one hump that were standing together in one group. Thranduil rose to the surprising occasion unfolding his arms from their position, he raised his bushy eyebrows up and looked at one of them. (What am I thinking? I can’t get on one of these). The mustache man turned to Thranduil seeing him standing next to one of the camels. “Ah we meet again!”. The mustache man just spoke raising his brows then back down with a rolling of his eyeballs he instantly climbed onto one of the camels with no sense of hesitation amongst him festering his free hand to Thranduil to hop on one.

Thranduil looked at him narrowing his brows with one kinked up at him lowering his chin in a deceitful mannor. (Oh fuck!). Thranduil thought. The mustache man could read instantly Thranduil’s thought making him laugh with an opened mouth in his direction. Thranduil didn’t like this at all.  

Thranduil sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he unclinged his hands away from his waist and walked over to the beast, climbed on to him easily as he lopped over his left leg on the beast’s smooth but, ruff hide. (Hay I thought this was going to be hard. Its just like riding my elk). Thranduil smiled as he looked over at the mustached man but, he didn’t show a smile only a controlled ghost like stare. Thranduil thought of something while the creature was casually plodding along. The mustache man was alongside of him. They were both heading to the north side into the woodland area. With no wind only the heat of the sun beating down vigorously into their skin making Thranduil’s blond hair frizz up even though he liked his hair but, when it frizzes from the heat he hates that he looks like he had just gotten out from his bed.

*****

In that world so vast and mysterious just on the tip of existence inhabited another kind of world where the king once had his stay. Thranduil lived in the deep darkest forest called Mirkwood. What inhabited the forest were adorable creatures even the scary ones but, most of all was his prised possession his majestic fully grown male stag that had his own place at the edge of the lake. From above the night sky shined through the glistening trees shining a shimmer across the glassed water that sat still in his presence.

The elk sensed a feeling he had felt before but, it was a random occurrences of one particular emotion that worried him emotionally. The elk looked up from his direction seeing above him as a folk of white doves flew across the stillness through the air. The trees were so quiet as if someone had died tonight. It was an uneasy feeling. He wanted to hone on in with this thought to proceed forward seeing where would his mind lead him. At his will, he moved one hoof forward feeling the trees around him start to make a noise as the tips of the tress rustled by themselves since the air was dead. The elk’s ears perked up higher than before. He knew where to go. He took one step again closer feeling his body rush with mysteriously.

He began to run through the cramped forest finding his way to the forbidden world around him. The unknown nooks and crannies of the vast forest leading him out into the open. He was a fast runner he knew that but, he wasn’t sure if he could make it in time but, his will and power expunged around his body making his joint slim cut line and agile making every move count while sprinting to A to B.

*****

Along the quiet journey Thranduil saw something odd in the distance, he squinted his eyes into the direction trying to form a picture in his mind of what he could see. He halted the beast before him, his heart halted holding his breath within him. He looked over hesitantly at the mustache man seeing he was still walking on ahead of him.

Thranduil glided off from the camel sprinting over towards the strange object into the distance. The mustached man halted only seconds after seeing Thranduil running past him. Thranduil was rushing with a bleeding heart igniting the spark in within him controlling his current emotions. Thranduil like in slow motion knelt down next to the man who was Alan. His heart cracked disembarking a huff escaping his opened mouth. He had never seen a real human lying before him. Thranduil raised his shoulder up, lifting his head up closing his eyes taking a few controlled breaths in and out. Once he exhaled his eyes opened lining them up with Alan’s closed ones. Thranduil in silence removed his frail hands upon Alan’s ruff but, smoothed out cheek cupping the edge of the mans jaw feeling the sadness among his deseeded body that laid there. Thranduil’s eyes scanned across his perfect jaw line to his collar bone seeing red faintly sploshed upon the mans weathered clothing, Thranduil’s eyes got wider seeing the deeper his eyes moved along the deeper the redness got. (I am the fire you are the rain washing me out cold drowning his flame. He was a prisoner on the run he had now ended his current quest. I am the moon that reflects the sun). Thranduil closed his eyes pressing his hand lightly onto the wound making him feel the intense death of emotion spring upon his current state masking his feelings.

 But there was in Thranduil’s heart a still deeper shadow. He had seen the horror of Mordor and couldn’t forget it. If he ever he looked south its memory dimmed the light of his sun, though he knew that it was now broken and deserted and under the vigilance of the kings of Men, fear spoke in his heart that it was not conquered for ever. It would arise again.

Elves are naturally immortal. In addition to their immortality, Elves are immune to all diseases, and they can recover from wounds which would normally kill a mortal man. However, Elves can be slain, or die of grief and weariness. However, in this instance Thranduil has now gained Alan‘s death. On the side of Thranduil’s chest began to appear a red mark depowering his left shoulder with parted skin that started to tare away from one another expunging out his shoulder blades into view. That slowly decreased his heart been to a slow beating drum. Thranduil’s eyes rolled back making them close lightly, his hands felt weak making his slump over onto the hot sand in silence taking small breathes in and out.

****

How can someone know if there having a heart attack? Well, that can be tricky. Firstly a heart attack can classically present as chest discomfort or pain or pressure in the chest. It is usually squeezing, dull in nature and maybe associated with sweatiness. The systems may be stay in the chest wall or travel or radiate to the neck arm or left shoulder. Not everyone shows up the same way.  

Olaf took a gander over at Lee raising his thought for a moment seeing Lee passed him by, with a hinge of his grey brow up seeing Lee was obviously going somewhere, in the spur of the moment he decided to question one Lee Pace. “Are you all right Lee?”. Olaf spoke out to him not getting an instant answer back seeing Lee moved at a slow pace than usual like something was weighing him down to the ground with an atmospheric pull in the air. Lee daggered his eyes cross the width of the air glaring straight into Olaf’s stund ones. “Fine!”. He hesitantly spoke softening his eyes where peeled to the concrete ground before him controlling his sight, he looked to where his feet were being placed on the flat ground.

Lee halted feeling his body gyrate closing his eyes then reopening them, his body slightly swayed feeling a bit dizzy trying with all his might to stand still. “Lee, what is wrong?”. Olaf questioned feeing something was up with Lee that he then became concerned. Lee placed both hands above his chest; he scrunched his eyes tightly closed feeling an intense pain surge through his chest. “Shit!”. He breathed out taking a step back not seeing where he was going. “Lee stay still!”. Olaf called out. Lee reached out his left hand grasping onto the glassed case that was beside him bending his body slightly to make the glassed case as a prop to hold him up. “Ah!”. Lee opened his mouth sounding like an alarm going off, he placed his right hand onto his chest and he imbedded his fingers into his chest, his veins popped out from his hand seeing the intense structure of his bones erupting. His vision on the other hand had a blurry focus like a Pentax camera going out of focus. He began to move his head around trying to get better vision of where he was like a dead zombie trying to walk. Or most likely stagger around.  

Lee turned his head seeing a figure walk up to him. Olaf reached out a hand. “Come on, sit down. Sit down for me all the way down”. Lee leaned his back up against the glassed case slowly making himself sit down with the helping hand of Olaf making sure he would stay put. Lee did his best by listening but, the raw physical emotion started taking his attention off elsewhere. Lee never removed his right hand. It stayed on him like super glue with a bottled emotion of friction in the air that he could never get a grip past it, even if he tried too. His dried mouth was still parted open with still his eyes tightly shut. Lee cocked his head back letting his left hand cover his right breathing out deeply while his tongue relaxed inside his mouth.  

Lee’s body began to visible shiver in a forward and back motion surging the vial physical emotion back and forth into his mind and out into the open. All Olaf could do is wait until it was over. A thought or caring came over him making Lee never see this side of him before witch was unusual to him in his current situation. Olaf knelt down beside Lee, he placed a soft hand on Lee’s bare skin feeling his body shudder beneath his frail skin, Olaf spoke in caring words “I’m going to get my boss to help you, I’m going to be here ok!-“. Olaf watched Lee being in so much pain, his eyes scanned across Lee’s shoulder seeing a red mark seep into his clothing that only meant one thing. Thranduil is in danger. Olaf’s heart pounded with hurt. He hoped Lee could hear him. He didn’t want Lee to disappear right now. They had so much more thing to do together. On that note, Olaf looked into Lee’s now opened eyes. “Don’t worry”. Olaf spoke in reassurance with a lingering whispere. Olaf instinctively embraced Lee like he was a son to him. A part of him wished he had a son like Lee. He would have been the greatest child. Olaf would have been the greatest dad. Olaf felt proud re-kindling this firery feeling amongst him. He liked this very much.

Lee’s body sent ripples down his visible spin again; his mouth shattered open unlocking his jaw. “I’m gonna be right here, staying right here with you all right. Ok”. Olaf spoke with courage seeing Lee wasn’t giving him a response. Since nothing was given he responded by holding onto Lee’s shaking hand intertwining his fingers within his making sure his contact was still there. That soon simmered down the shakes. Lee could barely breathe, he kept his mouth wide open, his jaw was still locked in place, faints of air flew back and forth into his mouth closing in on him and evaporating before his eyes. “It won’t be long all right, it should be over soon”. Olaf spoke hopping it would be finished soon. Olaf began to rub Lee’s back with a soft “Ok”. Feeling Lee’s spin rumble across his faint fingertips. Olaf moved his body inwards closer to make sure his mouth was near Lee’s ear. Olaf placed his mouth against Lee’s ear so he could hear him probably. Out from the chaos Lee felt a warming breathe touch his ear making a sense of friendship open up to him. The air that consumed in one Count Olaf spread over lightly on the rim of Lee’s ear making sure he felt safe in his embrace.

*****

The mustached man eventually stepped off from his camel, he stood by holding onto the strap with his fingertips clung slight around near the camels mouth, he looked upon Thranduil and Alan in silence with his heart bouncing around with mixed bottle of emotions, he hesitantly bit down on his bottom lip digging his teeth into his flesh feeling something bad has just been done as the rush of his bleeding heart surged through his body burning from the inside. His heart knotted and entwined together making himself feel alone in this controlling world he felt very small.

But, what came next flickered his emotion right of the map. Out from the corner of his vision a running figure appeared into his vision. The mustache man watched the beasts every move as it gained closer and closer towards him. As the elk reached him it swiftly ran past him giving him a touch and a glimpse of the elk’s tenderness soft touch brushing pasted the mans nose. The mustache man held his breath in watching the gentle beast move into the direction of Thranduil and the inmate. The mustache man gradually started to slowly walk over to them watching the beasts movement with his intrigued eyes.

The elk knelt down beside Thranduil placing his head on his master’s chest looking into his masters eyes as they were open looking back at him. A small smile crept upon Thranduil’s face seeing his elk was next to him. The mustache mans heart crushed seeing the bond of an animal and a human being evolved before him. The elk nudged closer to Thranduil. Thranduil wrapped his hands around the elk’s neck gripping on tightly on parts of his fur. The elk slowly but steadily started to stand up.

While that was happening Alan on the other hand opened up his eyes taking his first breath back into reality seeing an elk before him. He quickly moved in his position. “I am alive!”. He spoke happily trying to wrap around his focus before him. Thranduil was now sat upon the elk before him. Thranduil kept his head held up high feeling the pain saunter through his body feeling very weak. He opened his mouth only a jar as far as his mouth could open up. “I for bid you good bye, mortals”. He slowly turned his head man-overing the elk in the left direction turning their attention away from him as the elk walked Thranduil into the distance slowly seeing the glistening wavy blond stands of hair flow in the cold crisp breeze before Alan and mustache man.

Alan and the mustache man in unison looked back at each other. The mustache man unknowingly placed his hand out before him. “Take it”. He spoke with no meaning full words before Alan. Alan showed a smile. “I will”. Alan removed his hand for under him connecting his hand into him feeling a friendship has just begun. 


End file.
